cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Repubblica Italiana
Nation Information Italy (Officially: Italian Republic; Italian: Repubblica Italiana) is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Repubblica Italiana work diligently to produce Wheat and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Repubblica Italiana will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Repubblica Italiana to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Repubblica Italiana does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Repubblica Italiana. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Repubblica Italiana will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Improvements and Infrastructures Police Headquarters (5) * Polizia di Stato (State Police) * Guardia Nazionale Repubblicana (Republican National Guard) * Corpo Forestale dello Stato (Forest Guard) * Corpo Carabinieri (Gendarmerie) * Polizia Coloniale della Somalia Italiana (Colonial Police of Italian Somalia) Banks (5) * Banca d'Italia * Banca di Roma * Banca Nazionale del Lavoro * Monte dei Paschi di Siena * Banca Nazionale della Somalia Italiana Clinics (5) * Rome * Milan * Naples * Venice * Mogadiscio Hospitals (1) * Rome Factories (5) * Rome * Milan * Mogadiscio * Turin * Venice Churches (2) * Basilica di San Pietro * Duomo di Milano Stadiums (5) * Stadio Olimpico Roma (Rome) * Stadio Generale Junio Borghese (Mogadiscio) * Stadio Olimpico Torino (Turin) * Stadio Meazza (Milan) * Stadio dei Marmi (Rome) Harbors (1) * Porto Marghera (Venice) Universities (2) * Università "La Sapienza" di Roma (Rome) * Università della Somalia Italiana (Mogadiscio) Schools (4) * Scuola "Generale Junio Borghese" (Mogadiscio) * Scuola "Giuseppe Garibaldi" (Rome) * Scuola "Cinque Giornate" (Milan) * Scuola "Roberto Ciano" (Rome) * Scuola "Vittorio Emanuele III" (Rome) Ministry of Foreign Affairs (1) * Ministero degli Affari Esteri (Rome) Life in Fascist Italy Life in Borghese's Italy is little different from other dictatorships. People have little control over their personal life and the state controls as much of you as they can. Those who oppose the state are suitably punished. Dealing with opposition All Italians are expected to obey Boghese and his Fascist Party. Authority is enforced by the use of the Blackshirts – the nickname for the Fasci da Combattimento. Those men in this unit are usually ex-soldiers and it is their job to bring into line those who oppose Borghese. The motto of the Blackshirts is "Me ne frego" ("I do not give a damn"). The Blackshirts maintain an iron rule in Italy, but murderous tactics are rarely used. When Borghese said: "Italy wants peace and quiet, work and calm. I will give these things with love if possible and with force if necessary." the message was clear – those who wanted to rock the boat would be suitably dealt with. Italy has a secret police under Borghese. It is called the OVRA. It was formed in July 2009. The death penalty was restored under Borghese for serious offences. Yet since the Fascist Revolution only 4 people had been sentenced to death. 3000 people were arrested by the OVRA and sent to prison. This figure was massively overshadowed by the actions of the State Police and the Blackshirsts. Prisons are set up on remote towns in the alps or the appennines. Condition for those sentenced to the prisons here are crude and many anti-Fascists simply left Italy for their own safety. Education in Fascist Italy Adults who oppose Borghese are dealt with harshly. However, the children are the Fascists of the future and Borghese took a keen interest in the state’s education system and the youth organisations that exist in Italy. Members of the Balilla have to remember the following: "I believe in Rome, the Eternal, the mother of my country……I believe in the genius of Borghese…and in the resurrection of the Empire." The glory of the old Roman Empire always lurk in the background of much of what children do. A child in a youth movements is a "legionary" while an adult officer is a "centurion" – a throw back to the days of when the Ancient Roman army dominated much of western Europe. Women in Fascist Italy Women are seen as having a specific role in Fascist Italy. The task of young girls is to get married and have children – lots of them. Borghese believes that his Italy has a smaller population than it should have. How could it possibly be a power to reckon with, without a substantial population and a substantial army? Women are encouraged to have children and the more children bring better tax privileges. Large families get better tax benefits but bachelors are hit by high taxation. Families are given a target of 5 children. Mothers who produce more are warmly received by the Fascist government. However, the "Battle for Births" is a failure. Though the population grows people are living longer due to better medical care, the birth rate went down between September and October 2009. Politics of the Italian Republic The politics of Italy take place in a framework of a totalitarian, Fascist Republic, and of a single party system. Executive power is exercised by the Republican Military Government which is led by General Junio Borghese. Government of italy As the head of State and head of Government, General Junio Borghese represents the unity of the nation. He serves President of the Republic and Prime Minister, he appoints the executive. He is also the commander-in-chief of armed forces. Legislative power is vested in the Chamber of Fasci and Corporations house of parliament primarily, and secondarily on the Senate of the Republic. The judiciary is dependent of the executive and the legislative branches. Italy is a totalitarian dictatorship since General Borghese seized power in the first week of July 2009. Since September 2009, the country is de facto governed by a triumvirate and the parliament lost much of its powers and influence. Cabinet I° LEGISLATURE Prime Minister, acting President of the Republic: General Junio Borghese (Triumvir) Minister of Foreign Affairs: Roberto Ciano (Triumvir) Governor General of Somalia: Colonel Siad Barre Ministry of Defence: Renato Ricci (Triumvir) Chief of the National Nuclear Program: Doctor Vito Volterra Ministry of Interior and State Activities: Carlo Alberto Biggini Ministry of National Education and Sport: Alessandro Pavolini Ministry of Healthcare: Alfredo Cucco Ministry of Communication: Augusto Liverani Ministry of Agriculture: Edoardo Moroni Ministry of Corporate Economy and Trade: Angelo Tarchi Ministry of Justice: Filippo Anfuso Ministry of Finance: Vincenzo Azzolini Junio Borghese Born to a Roman noble family, Junio Borghese's experience of populism led him to found the emerging ultra-nationalist National Fascist Party as a founder member in June 2009. He led the disastrous Southern Italian campaign in Mid June, following the collapse of the Greater Nordic Reich. After withstanding encirclement campaigns launched by Southern Italian leader Emperor Constantine Cato, Borghese led survivors in Northern Italy. In an attempt to break with the German model of Nationalism and to catch up with more advanced nations, Borghese proposed that Italy should make a "great leap forward" into modernisation. He began a militant two months plan to promote technology and agricultural self-sufficiency. Overnight factory construction work began. Labour-intensive methods were introduced and farming collectivised on a massive scale. The campaign created about five industrial areas. His Fascist Revolution was a political campaign - a social experiment aimed at rekindling nationalist fervour and purifying the nation. General Junio Borghese directed popular anger against other members of the party and dissidents. While others were removed from office, General Borghese was named Father of the Fatherland and promoted General. Hundreds were forced into manual labour, and thousands were arrested. The result was massive civil unrest, and the army was sent in to control disorder. The cleansing was declared officially to have ended with the reunification of the country in mid August. Government of Italian Somalia Italian dictator Junio Borghese had long held a desire for a new Italian Empire. Reminiscent of the Roman Empire, Borghese's new empire was to rule over the Mediterranean and East Africa. His new empire would also avenge past Italian defeats. Chief among these defeats was the Italo-Somalian war, fought on Italian soil in the last week of June 2009. Borghese promised the Italian people "a place under the sun", matching the extensive colonial empires of the past. On September 28th, 2009, Italian troops and Colonists land in Somalia and establish a Colonial Government (Governo Coloniale della Somalia Italiana). The Governor General of Somalia is Colonel Siad Barre. Military of Italy The Italian armed forces are under the command of the Supreme Defence Council, presided over by General Junio Borghese. The military has 10000 personnel on active duty. Army The National Republican Army (Esercito Nazionale Repubblicano) is the ground defence force of the Italian Republic numbering 10000 in November 2009. Its best-known combat vehicles are the Ariete Main Battle Tank and the Centauro Wheeled Tank Destoyed. Airforce The National Republican Air Force (Aeronautica Nazionale Repubblicana) in November 2009 operates 25 F15 Eagle fighters and 5 B-2 Spirit bombers. National Symbols of Italy National Flag of the Italian Republic. Adopted on 6/7/2009 - Present Coat of Arms of the Italian Republic. Adopted on 6/7/2009 - Present Coat of Arms of Italian Somalia. Adopted on 28/9/2009 - Present = History of the Italian Republic = The Road to Reunification *'June 8, 2009' From the Municipality of Salò, Commander Junio Borghese declares the independence of the Italian Republic. The new state controls northern Italy with the exceptions of Piemonte, Valle d'Aosta and Liguria. From today onwards, Italy is independent and free. We never lost faith in the dream that one day we would stand among the nations of the world, and today we do. Our hopes have never been higher. Dreams are infinite, our challenges loom large, but nothing can deter us from moving forward to the greatness that history has reserved for us in the past. The road to reunification has began. Minister of Corporate Economy Angelo Tarchi announced an industrial plan that aims to raise industrial development above pre-independence levels *'June 9, 2009' The Italian Republic and the Greater Nordic Reich sign a Mutual Defense Pact. The regime launches the political campaign aimed at the reunification of the Italian peninsula. In the following hours, troop deployments are reported at the border Tuscany-Latium. *'June 10, 2009' The Italian Regime issues an ultimatum to Southern Italy. We announce to you the deployment of an enormous italian military force. Any resistance is perfectly futile. Italy guarantees the safety of the dynasty, if any resistance remains absent. If not, then a danger exists of complete annihilation of the country and its form of government. Therefore we admonish you urgently to make an appeal to the people and the military forces and furthermore to establish a line of communication with the Italian military command. *'June 11, 2009' The ultimatum is withdrawn only one day later. Diplomatic talks were held in Rome to reach an agreement, but failed. *'June 17, 2009' The Greater Nordic Reich Collapse, Southern Italy prepares the invasion of the Italian Republic. *'June 18, 2009' A 30.000 strong force cross the Latium-Tuscany border. In few hours the Italian army faces severe losses, retreating on the north side of the Po river. Few hours later, outnumbered and in complete disarray, the Italian forces rise the white flag. General Giorgio Almirante, from Lake Garda, proclaims the existance of a new Italian Government, declaring the birth of a new breakup state formed in the northern regions of Lombardia, Veneto, Friuli-Venezia Giulia and Trentino Alto-Adige becoming a new state in the Italian Peninsula and leaving the fascist regime in complete chaos. *'June 19, 2009' Italians are called to the polling stations. Unexpectedly, Junio Borghese and his Republican Fascist Party win the elections. The opposition denounces irregularities and manipulation of data. However, Giorgio Almirante recognizes the results and congratulated with Borghese. *'June 21, 2009' After an economic meltdown, italy registers 3 days of uninterrupted economic growth, followed by the renegotiation of a trade partnership with the Republic of Transvaal. *'June 24, 2009' The region of Bozen-Sudtirol asks for autonomous powers trought a public referendum, however the referendum was never held, and the talks between regional and central government never occured. *'June 26, 2009' The new Italian Government cedes the territories under the river Pò to Southern Italy, and grants the construction of a military base near the town of Lignano, North-Eastern Lombardy. *'June 28, 2009' In a widely expected move, Junio Borghese dissolves the parliament and prompts himself to the rank of General "The military has taken over the government, has executive authority and the running of this country," Generale Borghese told a news conference broadcast nationally. He urged all citizens to remain calm. *'July 6, 2009' The Provisional Military Government led by General Junio Borghese has succesfully reunificated north-western Italy with the Italian Republic. The annexation comes after a short talk between Italian and Prussian governments. The 3 Italian speaking regions Piemonte, Liguria and Valle d'Aosta, are subsequently occupied by Italian troops, and the national flag risen in the cities of Torino, Genova and Aosta. Just before dawn, the borders of west Lombardy were reopened for the first time after the fall of the Greater Nordic Reich. *'July 9, 2009' Citizens across Italy celebrated the countrys 1st Festival of the Republic on Wesnedsay, as the nation's military force was on full display at a parade in Milan. *'July 13, 2009' At least 26 people have died in riots and street battles in Italy's central region Lombardy Some 625 others have been injured in the deadliest unrest to hit the region in months and officials said the death toll was expected to rise. Italian Army sealed off streets in parts of the regional Capital, Milano, after the sudden strikes by Automobile, Construction, Asphalt and Anti-Rad Squads erupted into violence. Witnesses reported a new, smaller protest in a second city, Verona. *'July 26, 2009' Troops fired at crowds of anti-government protesters who fought back with petrol bombs and rocks in Milan today, in violence that killed two people, injured dozens and pushed Italy deeper into another strike crisis. General Junio Borghese, who declared a state of siege, authorized the use of live rounds against strikers and protesters. It is the second general strike in one month, the last one left at least hundred bodies laying on the streets. During the day, black smoke billowed into the sky over the city, protesters set fire to several buses to block the troops and a side of a government building was ablaze. *'July 28, 2009' General Junio Borghese announces new Republican Military Government. On the same day, Croatia imposes a trade embargo in Italy. Following days of international reactions, most of them in support of the Italian Republic, Croatia collapses and the blockade is henceforth lifted. *'August 3, 2009' A car bomb exploded this morning near a police station in downtown Milan. According to Emergency Service sources at least 47 people died and 114 were injured. The detonation occurred next to a café near the police station and a crowded market as tens of would-be policemen were coming to the station to join up the new State Police. The attack is claimed by the "Italian Committee *'August 7, 2009' More than 10000 people from across the country gathered at the Cathedral Square in the heart of the Italian capital, Milan, to watch the national flag raising ceremony today, the 2nd Month of the Italian Republic. People ranging from grey hairs to toddlers began to flock into the square, which is ablaze with the color of hundreds pots of flowers. "Happy birthday to you, fatherland!" acclaimed a group of scholars while seeing the tricolour flag rising in the company of the national anthem. A place under the Sun *'August 11, 2009' Following the collapse of the Roman Empire, General Borghese arrived in Rome at 20.30 in the evening, wearing the black shirt of the fascisti, and was received at the railway station with enthusiasm. He drove immediatly to the Quirinal Hill and already proclaimed Rome capital of the Italian Republic. The people of Rome have crowded ont o the streets to welcome the troops of the Italian Republic. Italy is reunificated, Italy is now more than a geographical term. The first Italian soldiers, reached the centre of Rome in the evening after encountering no resistance from locals and security forces still loyal to the "Imperial" government. This event brings to an end the long hostility between the Republic led by Junio Borghese and the Imperivm Romanvm led by Emperor Constantine Cato. The occupation was described as "Peaceful and well welcomed by the whole Italian people. Since my appointment as President of the Italian Republic, the supreme goal was to reunificate the peninsula under one, truly Italian government. This is not an invasion, this is not an occupation, this is the reunification of a territory rightfully belonging to the Republic, to the People of Italy, the sons of mars, the sons of the wolf. Shall united Italy last forever, shall we live forever in brotherhood and friendship" said General Junio borghese in a radio broadcast. *'August 18, 2009' General Junio Borghese said he will nationalize the Bank of Rome, one of the country's largest, and has asked the bank's owners for a meeting to set a price for the deal. "We're going to nationalize Bank of Rome. I'm calling on to come and start negotiating," Borghese said today in a speech on television and radio. "They wanted to sell the bank to a foreign banker, and as head of state and head of government I'm saying no. Sell it to the government, to the state. We're going to recuperate Bank of Rome. We're very much in need of a bank of that magnitude," he added. Borghese said the Roman bank withdrew its offer to sell the bank to a private foreign banker once the government expressed interest. He said he had a "copy of the pre-agreement document" between the Bank of Rome and the banker, whose identity he did not disclose. *'August 20, 2009' The Police Headquarter rehabilitation project was completed in Milan . From all indications, the once bustling Italian State Police is on the track to steady recovery. The station renovation project took about 17 days to complete at a cost of over 75.000€. The initial work mainly consisted of cleaning and removing rubbish from the sites and demolishing unsafe portions of the buildings. Station renovations included repair and replacement of plumbing and sewer systems, replacement of roofing and other structural components, painting, plastering, installing new windows, doors and frames, as well as flooring and tile. *'August 24, 2009' General Junio Borghese declared the state of siege in Rome tonight after twenty thousands blackshirts led by Benito Mussolini gathered up in the nation's largest cities and in the center of the capital. The coup attempt followed soaring inflation, rising unemployment, a devalued currency and the bankrupt of the northern steel industries. General Borghese's Leadership in the Fascist Republican Party was soundly defeated in the latest meeting by the supporters of Benito Mussolini. The blackshirts demanded Borghese to appoint Mussolini as Prime Minister, or he will be deposed by force. Reporting from Rome - General Junio Borghese ordered a total crackdown on dissidents in the Partito Fascista Repubblicano and followers of Deputy Benito Mussolini, vowing to strive for "national greatness" as army and police firing tear gas and swinging truncheons quelled a demonstration outside the parliament where he was sworn in. After almost 24 hours of negotiations, General Borghese refused to appoint Mussolini as Prime Minister of the Italian Republic and issued an arrest warrant on him and Defense Minister Rodolfo Graziani. His position at the Ministry of Defense was taken by General Borghese himself. *'September 5, 2009' Rome heralded its celebrations of Republic Day with one of the largest military parades seen since the collapse of the "Southern Empire" through Empire Avenue and the streets of Rome. Signifying the victory on Emperor Constantine Cato and the declaration of independence of the country, Republic Day continues to be one of the most poignant and emotional celebrations and national holidays in Italy. *'September 8, 2009' After the March on Rome that unified Italy, the Republican Military Government started considering ways to ideologize the Italian society, with an accent on schools. National Education Minister Renato Ricci has the task of "reorganizing the youth from a moral and physical point of view". "Fascist education is moral, physical, social, and military: it aims to create a complete and harmoniously developed human, a fascist one according to our views. Childhood and adolescence alike cannot be fed solely by concerts, theories, and abstract teaching. The truth we aim to teach them should appeal foremost to their fantasy, to their hearts, and only then to their minds. Educational values set through action and example will replace established approaches" The youth program "Balilla" is named after the moniker of a Genoese boy who, according to local legend, started the revolt of 1746 against the Habsburg forces that occupied the city in the War of the Austrian Succession. Balilla was chosen as the inspiration for his supposed age and revolutionary activity, while his presence in the fight against the invader inspired the irredentist stance taken by Italian Fascism. *'September 13, 2009' The Basilica of Saint Peter in Rome has reopened its doors to the public for the first time since the Italian reunification. General Junio Borghese presided over a solemn mass of rededication in the presence of hundreds of engineers, building workers and art restorers. The restoration and reconstruction of the 1700-year-old complex cost €1m. Church officials were keen for it to be completed in time for christmas. "It was a race against time and we won," Italian Culture Minister Renato Ricci said as he was shown the results. Two blank vaults on the ceiling, which once contained Michelangelo frescoes, are still awaiting restoration. Experts say that between 70% and 80% of the fragments have been recovered. The basilica complex is one of the most visited and venerated Roman Catholic shrines. *'September 14, 2009' White smoke appeared today at 0.42AM local time over the Sistine Chapel in Rome - the first sign that a new Pope had been elected by the Conclave of Cardinals. A few minutes later, the bells of St. Peter's Basilica began ringing, confirming the election. Camillo Cardinal Borghese had been selected as the successor to John Paul II as the 265th Pope of the Roman Catholic Church, and will be known as Pope Paul VII The new Pope appeared to the public within an hour of the first announcement. He appeared on the central balcony of St. Peter's Basilica and delivered a short address to the crowd in Italian. Tens of thousands of people were in St Peter's Square to observe the results of the election. The election of Camillo Cardinal Borghese, follows the process of normalization and re-conciliation between Italy and the Roman Chatolic Church. Paul VII also claimed to be the legal successor to the throne of Peter in Rome and refused to recognize any other Pope elected after the death of John Paul II in 2005. The Republican Military Government expressed satisfaction. *'September 21, 2009' The Republican Military Government presided by General Junio Borghese, announced a new military Junta composed of the three most important political figures of Republican Italy: Minister Roberto Ciano, Commander Renato Ricci, and General Junio Borghese himself. The new junta is also known as the "Triumvirato" the Triumvirate. With this move, the Senate of the Republic and the Chamber of Fasci and Corporation lost all of their legislative powers. No official reason was given for firing other ministers. Among those fired was Minister of Corporate Economy and Trade Angelo Tarchi, replaced by Commander Renato Ricci. General Junio Borghese said that many of the country's people were supporting the new Triumvirate. *'September 28, 2009' Italian colonists land in southern Somalia, proclaming the region a Colony of the Italian Republic. The Colonian Government is hereby established, presided by Governor General Roberto Ciano. *'October 5, 2009' Italy's worst ever earthquake has killed more than 1000 people and left 10.000 homeless. At least 2400 people were injured when the quake struck the northern region of Veneto this evening. A government spokesman said as many as 1000 may have been killed. It is likely the death toll will rise as rescue workers find more bodies under the rubble of fallen buildings. The local military and Red Cross are on the scene. They are due to be joined by rescue workers from Milan and Trieste. Officials from the affected towns are appealing for medicine and emergency lights for hospitals. Army units in the area have flown in equipment and medical staff by helicopter and flown out the injured.. *'October 13, 2009' At the beginning of 2006 the majority of italians was catholic. But the interruption of Papal elections paved the way to new cults and religions to be spread in the country. In the last years, the great churches were smashed, their content looted and the authorities sought to eradicate all traces of religion with laws and bans, until General Junio Borghese, with a controversial political move, signed a concordate with the new Church of Rome and Pope Paul VI Borghese, who claims to be the true successor to the throne of Peter in Rome. Recent studies show Italy's new religious majority found its roots in the cold lands of Scandinavia and Germania. Chatolicism in Italy has been strangled by political instability prior to July 2009 and the numerous wars destroyed everything, the churches were burned, the cathedrals closed, books were retranslated. Several reasons may be posited for the rapid growth of non-christian cults in Italy today. The continuing ‘open-door’ policy reserved to allies such Nordheim and Transvaal and Italy’s growing openness to the Nordic world. With the vast increase of tourists and businessmen in Italy, Italy is no longer cut off from the world. Religious ideas, including cultic ones, have a much greater freedom to gain entry. It should be noted that cults strongly based in Germany and former Nordland have made far greater inroads into Italy than the Transvaler-based cults such as Protestantism. The question facing the country now is whether traditional Roman Chatolicism, in its critically weakened state, will withstand the foreign onslaught - or whether Norse religion will peacefully succeed where chatolicism so brutally failed in the past. Many analysts and authorities are skeptical towards the northern cult, which does not seem to resemble the Latin roots of italian society. On the same day the Republican Military Government announced today that Italy had begun removing seals at several nuclear facilities in the area of Turin. The Government stated that Italy intended to begin enriching uranium -- the critical step in making material for nuclear weapons -- a move some European countries have tried to prevent over the last month. The enrichment of any uranium by Italy, even in small quantities, amounts to a significant ratcheting up of the tension between Italy and Molakia over its, until now dead, nuclear program. Italy has been warned that any enrichment of nuclear fuel will constitute a "red line" it must not cross. Longtime Italy observers are taken aback by the boldness of Italy's move. "When we learned last week that Italy was going to resume some 'research and development' work in Turin, we assumed there would be some modest initial activity, such as the production of centrifuge components, but this is a much bigger step," said a foreign analyst. He added that mastering the operation in the North-West, an highly industrialized area, was a "significant milestone," giving Italy important experience in overcoming the technical hurdles of uranium enrichment that can be transferred to larger cascades. *'October 15, 2009' General Junio Borghese announced a new government today, few weeks after the establishment of the "Triumvirate". The Triumvirate composed by General Borghese, Governor General Ciano and Commander Ricci, will mantain its role of "Military Junta", while the ministries have been reinstated and assigned to new prominent politicians of the Republican Fascist Party. Most of them are new to big politics. Healthcare went to Alfredo Cucco, Communication to Augusto Liverani. National Education and Sport to Alessandro Pavolini, Agriculture to Augusto Liberani, Justice to Filippo Anfuso, Finance to Vincenzo Azzolini. The Interior and State Activities portfolio was handed to Carlo Alberto Biggini who had been MVSN chief-of-staff. The Chief of the National Nuclear Program is Vito Volterra, an experienced researcher. Governor General Roberto Ciano maintained the Foreign Affairs portfolio, and Commander Renato Ricci was transfered to Defence.